The Seven Sins (DISCONTINUED)
by SepticMind
Summary: Sequel to 'A Stroke of Bad Luck'. Very few people look forward to family reunions. And Raven has more reason than most. When uninvited guests turn up to wish her a happy birthday, Raven realises every family has its secrets. Some worse than others.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** No, I don't own Teen Titans. I do, however, own this storyline.**

**Summary:**** Sequel to 'A Stroke of Bad Luck' .Very few people look forward to family reunions. And Raven has more reason than most. When uninvited guests turn up to wish her a happy birthday, Raven realises every family has its secrets. Some worse than others. **

**A/N:**** Okay guys. Not much to say. Starts a month after the previous instalment. Oh, and this is a retake of my original sequel 'June 6th'. Thanks to everyone who's followed the series through this far. Reviews and comments are always welcome :)**

* * *

><p>Raven stared apprehensively at her clock. The little black hands told her it was only seconds till six am. On most days, she would already be moving towards the common room, up only after Robin. She'd already meditated; something she didn't have to do quite as often after she'd defeated her father. The empath knew she'd need to for today, however.<p>

June 6th. Unlike most people, Raven hated her birthday. At the monastery in Azarath, the date had been for the Monks to remind her how much longer she and the dimension her mother had come from had left until she ended everything. For her first three years with the Titans, she'd managed to ignore the date, and then Beast Boy found out on the year the prophecy was to commence. That had been the worst year. Every year since then, the titans had planned something for her birthday, despite her protests. Raven wasn't ungrateful, but she was somewhat resentful. The day was still a haunting reminder of what she was, and of what she'd done.

The temptation to hide away in her room was all too strong.

Raven dropped the clock on to her bed with a heavy sigh, before she moved towards her door. Even if she decided to stay locked away, she knew it would only be a matter of time before her friends would come to find her. As she walked through the tower, towards the common room, Raven desperately hoped Robin had passed on her threat to Beast Boy, and that the changeling had heeded it for once.

She paused upon reaching the doors, and prepared herself for the worst, before moving forward and activating the doors' motion sensors. She quickly examined the common room, happily surprised when it resembled nothing more than a normal morning in the tower.

Robin was sat at the breakfast bar, reading a newspaper, a cup of coffee held in his right hand. He looked around as Raven walked into the room, and offered her a smile.

"Happy Birthday."

She frowned at him slightly, before nodding once. "Thanks." She moved to join him in the oversized kitchenette. "Does that mean Beast Boy finally took the hint?"

"Yes and no." He grinned. "Do you have anything planned with Jinx today?"

She shook her head. "No."

"You didn't tell her your birthday was coming up, did you?"

"If it wasn't for Beast Boy's snooping, you guys still wouldn't know." She smiled slightly. "Besides, it's not like she's told me when her birthday is."

"You've been seeing her for what? Three months? Almost four now, and you haven't covered the topic of birthdays?"

"I'm not going to purposely bring the topic up." Raven shrugged. "If I asked her, she'd bug me until I told her the date of mine. Now, what do you mean by Beast Boy did and didn't take the hint?"

"He came up with the idea of a picnic on Central Park. It is summer after all. A picnic isn't a party." She could feel Robin's amusement, though he wore nothing more than a small smile.

She nodded slowly. "A picnic… could be fun."

"Cyborg still baked a cake, mind you."

She smiled, before moving for the kettle. "How long do I have before we set off?"

"We're planning to leave at about ten."

Raven nodded. "Good. That gives me enough time to finish my book."

* * *

><p>"…And eat Cyborg's delicious BBQ meat, and then the cake he baked…"<p>

"Special to order, an' nothing too fancy." Cyborg cut in with a smile.

"…and then perhaps play the game of football." The alien finished happily as she flew inches off the ground, one of the two picnic baskets in her right hand.

They stopped in their usual spot, next to a large oak tree. The same tree Raven often met Jinx at during their dates. The titans happily moved under the shade the tree provided, pulling a large blanket out from the top of one of the baskets, and spread it across the grass, Raven pulling it flat with her telekinesis. Cyborg and Starfire put both the basks down, before the robotic teenager smiled at them all.

"So, who's up for a game of football before food?"

They all looked at Raven, and she smiled slightly. "I'll referee."

* * *

><p>"You have had the nice day, yes?" Starfire asked as the group made their way towards the common room.<p>

"Surprisingly." Raven nodded. "Ignoring the tofu incident." She glared at Beast Boy, refusing to show she had found it somewhat amusing.

"Hey, I had to try. You might have liked it!" The changeling defended himself.

"Man, no one likes your funky tofu." Cyborg shook his head.

"I like it."

"You're green. You have no opinion. And I swear, if you do that to me on my birthday, I'll kick your arse all the way to the moon and back. I'll make Rae's reaction seem mild."

The empath chuckled slightly, before stopping dead in her track, her face morphing into a glare, which she threw at Beast Boy. "You didn't."

"Didn't what?" The changeling tried to pull his best innocent face as he moved to hide behind Cyborg.

"I know there are people in the tower. A lot of people."

"It wasn't just my idea!"

Since the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, it had become customary for each titan – honorary or otherwise – it hold a party, and invite most members of the titan family. Cyborg and Starfire had already held such occasions, as had Bumblebee and Argent. The only difference was each titan was supposed to plan their own, and Raven hadn't, not wanting to make such an occasion out of a date she would prefer had never happened.

"Bumblebee had asked when the party was." Cyborg grinned. "We told her you didn't want one, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. We actually got outvoted on this one."

Her eyes widened slightly at that. The empath didn't really have much to do with any of the honorary titans, excluding the three children – Melvin, Timmy and Teether -, Herald, Jericho, and Argent. She hadn't expected anyone to push the matter. Especially not Bumblebee.

"Oh."

Cyborg pushed her forward, laughing. "We'd best not keep them waiting. Not, so you don't destroy the sofa or the TV, both of which I like very much, this is meant to be a surprise, so they will shout as soon as someone turns the light on. Try and act surprised though? Bumblebee will kill us if she thinks we told you."

Raven grinned slightly, though the others didn't see it. Cyborg continued to push the empath forward with a hand on her shoulder, stepping back once they reached the doors to the common room.

They slid open, the lights off. Raven tried to hide her smile, her eyes seeing easily through the darkness in that split second before someone switched the light on and a mass of voices yelled "Happy Birthday Raven!"

Her eyes scanned the crowed, lips twitching into a small smile as she searched for Bumblebee. Finding her stood next to Aqualad and Hotspot, she let her brow rise, silently letting her know she wasn't surprised.

The girl's eyes found the titan stood behind her. "I can't believe you told her!"

"They didn't." Raven's smile spread slightly. "I could feel you all in the tower. Then they told me." She moved away from doors. "Thanks guys."

Cyborg moved past the empath and towards the main computer, rubbing his hands together. "Let's get the music on, and start this party!"

Raven shook her head at her team mate, relieved as people started to take their attention off her. She caught sight of Bumblebee walking over, and turned to face her.

"You're only 19 once." She grinned. "Oh, and congratulations."

"For what?" Raven frowned.

"Cyborg introduced me to Jenny." Raven tried to stop her jaw from dropping open as Bumblebee continued. "Helped us set everything up while you guys were out. She's nice."

Raven searched the crowd, frowning when her eyes picked up someone with shoulder length blond hair, the ends of which had been dip-dyed pink.

"Excuse me." She muttered, before making her way over to the girl.

She stepped around Argent and Herald, offering them a smile, before leaning in close behind the blonde, and whispering, "Who told you?"

She jumped and spun around, a grin set on her currently human pale skin. Raven frowned slightly when she met grey eyes instead of pink.

"Cyborg." She answered, before quickly kissing the empath. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Never." Raven replied seriously, before leaning forward to whisper to her again, ignoring the people watching them. "Cyborg give you the holo-ring too?"

"Mhmm. I've been introduced to everyone as Jenny, the student from Jump University. Apparently I'm doing a major in Ancient History." Raven felt Jinx's amusement rise slightly. "Out of all the situations I expected our relationship to put us in, this wasn't one of them."

"You and me both. Didn't Robin have something to say about the idea?"

"One or two things. Mostly threats about what he'd do if I went fishing for into to use against anyone."

Raven laughed slightly as she pulled back. "Well, you have fans. Apparently Bumblebee likes you."

"You're finding this way too amusing." Jinx grinned. "Come on, you're ignoring your other guests."


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews:**

**Eagle wolf05: **good chapter this is up faster then I thought it would be is this going to be a fast story like stroke of bad luck or slow like nightmare ether way I like it so far keep up the good work and update when you can

_Thanks :) and I have no idea actually. We'll just have to wait and see how it turns out. _

**moonkitty717: **Interesting story so far..its pretty good & im itching to know what happens next! The ONLY thing about this story - and i know this is kinda irrelevant but please don't take it offensively - is the date of her birthday being the 6th of June...meaning her zodiac sign would be Gemini...: i'm sorry -i just can't picture Raven as a Gemini, i just can't..there's lots of reasons why I feel that way about that..but..let's just say i have a kooky personality & I wouldn't blame you if you think im a bit nuts, lol! anyway, sorry if tht was too long! other than that, i hope you continue! :)x

_Thanks. And ahah! No, no offence taken. I like to know what other people think when they read my stuff, no matter how obscure it is! Yes, star signs… I have little faith with them. After all my star sign is Aries, but I show VERY few qualities of an Aries. The date June 6th was more playing around with the whole 666 idea. Who knows, she could have been born on the 6th hour ;) Ahah no it wasn't too long! _

**: **I was surprised to see this up. :)

I like "Jenny's" look ;) Kind of reminds me of Avril Lavigne? I think it was the hair.

_Why my muse has an idea, he pushes me a lot to write it :P Hence the quick update. And ahah! I didn't think of that. _

**Table for Two: **:3  
>Catch ya later,<br>Table for Two

_xD_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we haven't met?" The speedster bugged the disguised Jinx. "I mean, it's been a while since I was last in Jump but…"<p>

"I'm pretty sure." Jinx plastered a confused frown on her face, to Raven's amusement. "I think I would have remembered meeting a superhero."

"Give her a break." Raven told Kid Flash, her tone dead. "She didn't come here to be interrogated by you."

"Are you sure? Because I am…" he smoothed his hand over the ginger hair that he'd spiked back, not all that different from Robin's, "…dashingly handsome."

Jinx choked on her drink as she started laughing, making the empath smile.

"Ouch. You sure know how to hurt a guy's ego."

"And I'll hurt much more if you don't turn your eyes elsewhere." Raven muttered, still smiling.

"Hey, don't worry; a guy knows how to take a hint." He grinned at Raven, before looking back at Jinx. "Jenny, I actually wanted to ask, what's university like? Because obviously my secret identity will be leaving for uni soon, and I'm not sure if I'll have to time to juggle the bad guys and the work load. I mean, I may be fast, but I'm only human."

She shrugged. "Well, I'm juggling a job and my classes, and I'm no superhero. What course you looking at?"

"See… I have no idea. Sports would totally blow my cover if I wasn't careful. Math… well I hate math. I don't do animals so no biology based courses for me."

"English? How about journalism?"

"Because the cameras totally wouldn't notice me disappearing every time someone or something attacks."

"Crime? That could be useful."

He grinned, and looked at Raven. "I like her. Anyway ladies, if you'll excuse me, I have to find the food before Cyborg and Gnark eat it all. Oh, and happy birthday Rae." He winked at them both, before disappearing in a blur of yellow and red.

"-ven." The empath grumbled, shaking her head before looking at the girl beside her.

"What?"

"Kid Flash?"

"It wasn't like that! He was in the city when you guys were off after the Brotherhood of evil, and I saved him from Madam Rouge."

Raven's brow twitched up. Used to her girlfriend's faces, she could read her amusement. She pushed Raven's arm, trying to look offended. "Piss off."

Raven followed as the currently blonde girl made her way towards Starfire. "So, you have a thing for heroes?"

"Go away. Before I do something you'll regret." The meta human retorted.

"Ooh, have I found a sensitive topic? Finally, something I can use to…"

"Go take your amusement elsewhere." She cut the empath short, trying to hide her smile, even though she knew Raven would be able to sense it.

"You're right. Cyborg would love to know this. Are you staying over tonight?"

"Not unless you shut up." She glanced back with a smile. "I thought you didn't enjoy your birthday?"

"It's not my birthday I'm enjoying. I'm enjoying irritating you."

"Star!" Jinx shouted, moving quicker towards the alien, instead of replying to Raven. "You're somewhat reasonable to talk with. Raven's being… not herself."

"Too many people in one place. You'll get used to it." Raven shrugged.

"That why you don't like parties?"

She nodded. "Partly."

"But, you are enjoying yourself, no?" Starfire asked, leaning forward.

"As much as I can, considering the…" She trailed off as her mind felt the brush of a familiar energy.

The room had fallen silent, apart from the music, which someone eventually switched off, the noise feeling ridiculous in the suddenly tense atmosphere. Starfire rose into the air a few feet, her gasp oddly loud as she cause sight of what everyone else was looking at.

"Stay here." She muttered to Jinx, before pushing her way forward through the crowd.

"Please, don't stop on my account." A male voice filled the silence, deep and gravelly, with a dark undertone, as though he was threatening someone. "Though if someone could point me to the birthday girl, I…" He cut off as Raven finally reached the front.

The empath's eyes widened, in disbelief and fear. Stood in front of the doors that led to the common room was a teenage boy, who looked roughly her age, built like Cyborg, minus the metal. He was grinning at her, showing sharpened teeth that looked painfully white against the dark red of his skin.

"Hey big sis. Happy birthday." All four glowing red eyes were trained on her. He clearly enjoyed the girl's shock. "What? Didn't dad tell you about us?"

She stared at him a moment more in disbelief, before gathering dark energy into her hands. "Leave. Now."

His face fell, the amusement gone, replaced by a more dangerous emotion. "That's no way to treat your family. Don't you want to know why I'm here? Don't you want to hear about your brothers?"

She was barely aware of Jinx popping up beside her, or of her team moving to stand with her. Raven's world had narrowed down to the demon halfling stood in front of her. She took a step forward, her eyes narrowing.

"Leave. Before I make you leave."

"You? Make me?" He laughed, his eyes skimming over her as he took in her small frame.

She marched towards him, and threw her fist at his face, blinded by the rage that poured through her body. He caught it with one hand, laughing.

"You can't beat me. Not in this pathetic form. That doesn't hurt your _pride_ now, does it?"

She yelled in his face as she shoved her free hand against his shoulder, releasing a strong blast of her soul self. The stranger flew backwards through the still open doors, into the hallway. She followed him out, her shoulders tense with anger.

He sat up, slightly dazed, before spitting in the empath's direction. "I told them you were a waste of time. Pathetic."

She punched for him again, this time her pale grey fist connecting with the guy's nose. He howled in pain, clutching his face with one hand as he glared up at the empath. She kicked him solidly in the stomach, using her anger to cover have scared she was. Before the halfling had chance to recover his breathing, she hauled him to his feet by his shoulder, and dragged him towards the doors of the tower.

"That… was unnecessary." He growled as he let Raven shove him out of the main doors.

"Come near me again, and you won't be leaving in such good condition." She threatened.

"I never even raised a finger against you." He shook his head. "And we'd been told you were the more… human sibling." He grinned viciously.

Raven slammed the door on his face as one of the lights in the hallway smashed. "Party's over." She muttered, her hand still against the door. "I want everyone gone within the hour."

She could feel several people standing behind her, but didn't look to check who it was, or whether they'd heard her, before she sank down into a black portal.

* * *

><p>She ignored the knock on her door as she continued to stare at her dark blue bed sheets. They knocked again, this time a familiar voice calling out too.<p>

"The only reason I haven't barged in yet is because the titans warned me to give you space. Now, I'm not too keen on taking orders from them, if you haven't already noticed." Jinx paused. "Tell me to go away, and I will."

Raven didn't say anything, and the door to her room slid open. She heard Jinx move towards her, heard the door slide shut again, but didn't look up until the meta human's footsteps stopped.

She'd taken off the holo ring, so the hair that touched her shoulders was bubble gum pink, and pink cat eyes stared back at the empath, instead of grey. She was still wearing the same clothes from earlier; a black mini skirt, and a royal purple, sleeveless top with black beading. The outfit had been picked out for 'Jenny', not Jinx, and the colours were too much for her white skin.

She folded one slender leg underneath her as she sat down, the other hanging over the edge of the bed, her foot still on the soft carpeting. "What are you thinking?"

"That… it's all wrong. Trigon had tried to mate with human women thousands of times before my birth, yet none of them had worked. Some miscarriage, with others the unborn child killed themselves and their mothers, their 'gifts' of powers too much. Some women committed suicide. Some killed their child… I survived, because I was the one the prophecy spoke of. I don't understand how – why – he… and the others he spoke of…"

"What do you think that guy was after?" Jinx frowned.

"Power, probably."

"So, is that what your demon looks like? You know, when you totally lose control?"

Raven cringed. "Something like that."

"It's not as… scary was I was expecting. Okay, the eyes were weird, but…"

"It's not the appearance you have to worry about. Azar forgive me, but I need to get in contact with the Church of Blood."

"You mentioned them during all that shadow dude business. Who are they?"

"Worshipers of Trigon. They call him Scath, however, to protect his identity. My mother was part of the cult. She was offered up as… as sacrifice of sorts, to be his wife."

"Shit. You mean, she was okay with this?"

"At first. Then she discovered who Scath's identity really was. Of course, it was too late by then. He took her anyway."

Jinx climbed further onto the bed, and sat just behind the girl's right hip, before pulling her into a hug. "I'll come with you when you go to see these blood guys if you want."

Raven turned her face towards the meta human, resting her chin on Jinx's shoulder, her face buried into her pale neck, breathing in the scent of her girlfriend. "No. I don't want you anywhere near them."

"Then promise me you'll take someone? One of the titans."

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Moonlit Kit: **Interesting chapter. Can't wait to read the next chapter! I'm not sure if I like Raven's brother yet. That remains to be seen.

_Ahah it does remain to be seen. Don't worry, you'll get a better chance to know him later. _

**Angelic Toaster: **Woa. I hope this doesn't turn out like certain other 'Raven has siblings' stories (though, knowing your work, it will be wayyy to awesome to call it anything like those). So this is really super cool, and I can't wait for more!

_Don't know what they're like, but these siblings are based off the comic (2008) storyline. _

**Random Peep: **Dun Dunn Dahhh! For a moment there I thought it was Slade coming for a visit, no clue why lol. But it being her brother... oooh wonder whats gonna happen. xP

_Aha I did actually play around with something like that once. Hmm. _

* * *

><p>"Robin?"<p>

The boy wonder looked up at the sound of his name to find Raven stood in the doorway to the evidence room. "Hmm?"

"I need to find out more about the… that demon halfling. If anyone will know anything, it'll be the Church of Blood. It wouldn't surprise me if they were actively involved with his creation. I don't want to ask this of you, but… if I manage to set up a meeting with their priest, could you come with me?"

"Of course. Has Jinx gone back to her base?"

"Yeah." The empath nodded. "I just dropped her off. I would leave the issue, but if he was telling the truth, and there's more of them… I don't like the idea of someone who's so blatantly accepted with demonic side wandering around."

"Accepted, or maybe he didn't get the chance that you did."

"Either way, I still want to know he won't be a threat." Raven shrugged.

"Brother Blood leads them right? Do you want help contacting him?" Robin offered.

"I'm not sure if he'll talk to you. I'm not even sure he'll talk to me." She frowned. "No. I'll get in touch with him. If he agrees to meeting up, I'll just tell him I'm bringing a friend along. I'd rather not, but I really didn't want to go on my own, and I'd promised Jinx I'd take someone with me."

He nodded slowly. "Well… at least your relationship is good for some things." The empath frowned at him, and he smiled. "Let me know when you've contacted Brother Blood. I'll get some research done on the Church. It'd be stupid to walk in there blind."

"I can probably answer most of the questions you have. Let me know if there's anything you don't find that you want to know." She turned to leave, and paused before disappearing out of view. "Thank you, Robin."

"Any time."

* * *

><p>Raven glanced at the old church with a growing sense of uneasiness. The Church of Blood was an ancient cult, and had many branches around the world, both official and unofficial. However Brother Blood had purposely chosen to meet Raven in the church in Gotham. The church her mother had gone to, where Raven had been conceived. She didn't miss the symbolism; the point Blood was trying to get across.<p>

"I can't believe there's a church in Gotham, yet I never heard about them." Robin shook his head.

"It's all about public appearance." Raven shrugged. "Since the word 'demon' means nothing but fiction to most, that isn't exactly their main selling point."

"Yeah, I got that from the website."

"They try to stay on the clean side of the law. Well, at least, they know how to cover their tracks. They're anything but 'clean'."

Robin ran his eyes over the building, before motioning forward. "Ready to talk to some insane cultists?"

"No." She moved forward and up the steps, hiding her face in the safety of her hood.

The empath hesitated before pushing open the front door, and stepping inside. The entrance hall had been renovated into a light reception area with fresh white walls and pine floors, giving it an inviting look she knew it hadn't had when her mother had come here for refuge. The 'welcoming' interior couldn't hide the press of the thick, poisonous energy that filled the church. She knew someone had reached through dimensions recently. After the visions Raven's father had given her shortly before she'd become the portal, the air around her had often felt the same. Her eyes narrowed as she fought the urge to leave.

A woman stood up from behind the desk, dressed in dark red robes, her hood down, revealing thick blonde hair and a pale face. She smiled at the two. "Can I help?"

"I'm here to speak with Brother Blood."

The smile fell from the woman's face, as she glanced down at the address book. "Ah… the Daughter of Trigon! You're… you're early."

"Is that a problem?" She droned in her monotone voice.

"No. Not at all. If… if you'll wait here a moment, I'll inform Brother Blood of your arrival." She rushed off around the corner, and Robin grinned slightly.

"Out of all the things I was expecting, that wasn't one of them."

"They won't all be like that. Blood definitely won't. Most under the church don't know how to react. I'm the daughter of their god, yet I do everything I can to stay out of it all. The fact that I've never really had contact with the church before doesn't help. For all they know, I could be coming here to apologise for my past humane mistakes." The girl's face was expressionless, her voice dull, but Robin could feel her slight humour due to the bond they'd shared for several years.

"So Brother Blood…"

"Will probably be somewhat hostile. You don't have to say anything."

Robin nodded, before turning to watch as the receptionist appeared back around the corner.

* * *

><p>Grey eyes stared at Raven; his face as blank as the empath's, telling them nothing. Robin tried to resist the urge to fidget as he waited for one of them to speak.<p>

"I trust you're here to do more than just stare." The priest finally spoke.

"You know exactly why I'm here. How many more wives had you offered to Him since Arella?"

Brother Blood's eyes flickered to Robin, before he looked back at the empath. "Him? I have no idea what or who you're talking about."

"Robin knows everything. You don't need to worry about him going to the media. He'd be in as much trouble as both of us if word got out about what your little cult is doing. How many?"

He shrugged, relaxing slightly. "A lot. Since your… rebellion, many of our women have offered themselves."

"How many did he accept?"

"They're always the same, you know? Poor, weak… ignorant. Made outcasts by their own families. You're fighting for something that cannot be saved, Raven."

"Answer my question, Blood."

"You're asking for a lot of free information. What are you going to give us in return?"

Robin stiffened in his seat and tried to keep a straight face. It wasn't like he hadn't been expecting this.

"Your continued existence isn't a gift within itself?"

"The church would continue to exist without me." He smiled slightly.

"I have other means of getting information."

"Come, Raven. No games; I know how much you value the teachings of those pacifists. Empty threats will get you nowhere."

She glared at him. "Well, you must have something in mind. If you tell me what I can… at least consider it."

"I can offer you a choice, if it would help." He grinned, leaning forward in his chair.

(…)

The light exploded as Raven passed under it, and Beast Boy ducked automatically, raising his arms up over his head. "Seriously dude, you need to chill. I mean, did you really expect him to answer your questions?"

"Beast Boy, we have no idea how powerful the guy is – we don't even know if he has brothers like he claimed. Brother Blood is sitting on top of all the answers; he's got an advantage that…"

"Maybe he's keeping all the details in some file. If me or Robin could hack into their computers, we might find everything we need."

"Blood's ignorant, and stupid, but he's careful. I'd be very surprised if he had anything written down." Raven shook her head at Cyborg.

"But it's worth a try, right?" The changeling shrugged. "What did he ask for in return anyway?"

Another light bulb exploded, and Beast Boy threw up his hands.

"You know what? Forget I asked. I don't need to know."

"I can't believe how much we've had to deal with lately. Way too much action for one year. I blame Jinx. How much are you willing to bet her bad luck is rubbing off on you?" Cyborg asked.

Raven paused in her pacing to throw a look at the robotic teenager. "Sure, because I had mounds of good luck to begin with." Her usual monotone voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I never said you were lucky to begin with." Cyborg grinned. "I'm just suggesting that your girlfriend's helping you along the way."

She decided to ignore him as she began pacing again. "Where's Robin? And Starfire for that matter."

"Out." Beast Boy answered. "Just calm down. If he was that dangerous I think we would have been called out to fight him by now."

* * *

><p><strong>A big smoosh of little snippits of time. Sorry, but I'd lost inspiration for a day or two. Don't worry, it came back with the next chapter! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Nope I don't own Teen Titans. DC do.

* * *

><p>Jinx slid into the seat opposite the two titans, the holo ring Cyborg had given her back on. "Hey guys. Didn't think it'd be good for your rep if you were seen socialising with me, so…" She wriggled her fingers, showing them the metal band.<p>

"What do you want?" Robin asked, straight to the point.

The meta human cringed, and glanced down at the table. "I would have gone to the police, but they would have thrown me straight into jai;, no questions asked. I'll do my time, if that's the only way, but I get restless easily, and well, I don't think spending time in jail will help me stick to my… uh… 'Change of heart'. It's a psychological thing; you start hatin' on the law because you're bored and all that, and…"

"Jinx, you're not making any sense." The boy wonder frowned.

"Right. Sorry." She offered him and his girlfriend a smile. "It's… well, it's about Rae. I guess. I know she's got issues with me being one of the bad guys and all that, and well… I've been playing around with the idea of leaving the Hive." Her brow creased into a soft frown. "I mean, it's nothing to do with me having a moral change or anything, and I don't really want to be parted from Giz and Mammoth, but…"

"You wish to do it for Raven?" Starfire suggested.

She nodded. "But I'm not sure I can. The adrenaline rush that going on a heist gives you… it's…"

"Addictive." Robin finished.

"No! I mean, it's something I gotta do to get by, right?" Jinx's voice rose slightly as she became defensive.

"I know how villains work, Jinx. Why different criminals do what they do." Robin shook his head, think about the short time he'd been forced to work for Slade, and then his own stunt as Red X. The challenge and rush it'd given him was something he half wished he could forget. "If you knew you could stop, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"We would. Like I was saying before about going to the police; hello bars. I mean, I was going to put if off until after I know the deal about the guy who's claiming to be Rae's brother, because I don't want to be stuck in prison if she needs help, but then I know I'll keep putting it off. If I could do something like community work instead, I mean, I'd be there if Rae needed me, and I'd be paying people back for all the damage and stuff."

Robin stared at her a moment, running through his options. "No. Not until you prove to me you're serious about this. A month. If you can go a month without breaking the law, we'll talk about your options."

"A month?" Jinx asked, her jaw dropping.

"A month." The masked teenager nodded. "If you can last that long… well, then I'd have more faith that you'll to pull out of it completely."

"Shit." She nodded slowly. "I can do that. Four weeks. Yeah." She stood up, throwing a rough smile at Robin and Starfire. "Just, don't go telling Rae. I don't know if I can do this, and I don't wanna let her down if I can't."

"We won't say anything."

"Thanks guys," She glanced around the café before leaving, and Starfire turned to Robin.

"I have seen many TV programs on addictions, and… it is a compulsion, no? Something your brain tells your body it needs? I may not understand the works of the human body all that well, but do you really thing she will last the month without doing the 'relapse'?

"It's the adrenaline rush she's addicted to, not the act of stealing itself. If she's smart, she'll find something else to give her that rush, like a sport." He smiled slightly. "If she lasts longer than two weeks, I'll consider letting her off, and going through her options with her anyway – not that she has many. It'll depend on how serious the crime was. I would be more ideal for everyone if she set herself straight."

"The why test her?" The Tamerainian frowned.

"Like I said, I need to know she's serious about it. Come on, we should probably get back to the tower before the others start to miss us."

* * *

><p>Robin frowned as he walked into the common room, finding Raven and Beast Boy watching one of the smaller computer monitors over Cyborg's shoulders. "What's going on?"<p>

"Rae started breaking stuff, so I'm doing a bit of hacking. Did you know that the Church of Blood has a website? And their website has a members log in section?"

"I did."

"With any luck, it'll link us directly to their systems. Hell, if we're really lucky they'll have information on our mystery boy." Cyborg glanced around to look at his leader. "We were going to wait for you and Star to get back, but Rae was running out of light bulbs to destroy real fast, and I was worried…"

"We were worried." Beast Boy interrupted.

"…that she was going to turn on something more valuable. Like the game station."

"Or the TV."

"Where'd you and Star go anyway?"Cyborg asked as Robin walked over, turning back around to the computer screen.

"We just went out for a coffee." He shrugged.

The alarm went off, making everyone jump. The window Cyborg had been working on disappeared as a map of the city filled the screen, a red dot stuck over Main Street. Cyborg entered his password as Starfire flew into the room.

"No description." He looked back at Robin.

"Then we'd better get moving."

* * *

><p>Jinx paused outside the video game store and checked her pockets. She had enough cash, even if it was all stolen money. She knew she'd need a distraction if she wanted to stay on the good side of the law, and after seeing how distracted Cyborg, Beast Boy and her own boys could get when they were playing video games…<p>

She walked in and moved straight to the aisle holding PC games. She already had the computer in her room.

"Jesus, Jinx." She muttered to herself as she scanned the shelves. "What the hell you doin'?"

She sensed movement behind her and spun around, her body on high alert, freezing when she saw the two teenagers. They instantly reminded her of the guy that had turned up to Raven's birthday do. Blood red skin, nicely topped off with two pairs of pure red eyes. Both had black hair. One wore it to his shoulders; the other had it cut short, exposing pointed ears.

"You sure that's her?" The boy with the long hair asked, a slight frown plastered on his face as he studied the meta human.

"She matches Jarad's description. Besides, she's the one who was sat with the two titans." The other replied.

Jinx shook her head in disbelief, trying to understand what has happening. She decided the guy with the longer hair was the biggest threat. He just seemed more dangerous to her. The meta human could decide if it was because the burgundy red of his jeans and open shirt, accented by a stark white t-shirt, made her more aware of his colouring – something Jinx had related to demons ever since she'd first seen Raven's eyes flash red – or if it was because his companion looked nothing but ridiculous in the light blue jumpsuit.

Snapping to her senses, the girl crouched slightly, readying herself for a fight. "What the hell do you creeps want?"

The one in blue breathed in slowly, closing his eyes, before he smiled, looking at the other guy. "This is perfect. Guess how she's linked to our sister."

The stranger in jeans laughed, flashing pointed teeth. "I think we've found our leverage." He moved towards Jinx and she backed up into the shelves behind her, cursing after realising what she'd done. "She definitely pretty to look at. I do believe I'm slightly jealous."

Jinx pulled the ring off and pocketed it, letting them see her eyes flash pink as she prepared a hex. "Back off."

"A meta? I do like a challenge." The boy continued forward, unfazed.

Jinx threw the hex. It travelled along the floor tiles, ripping them up as it headed for the demonic guy. He jumped easily, missing the pink energy and landing inches away from her, one hand against the shelves. "Don't fight, and we won't be too nasty. Raven might even get you back in one piece."

The meta human freaked, her 'fight or flight' response kicking in, raising her arm and forming her hand into a fist without any thought. The punch hit the stranger's throat, and he fell back, chocking.

She sprinted past who she assumed was his brother, her heart beating like the wings of a humming bird, trapped in the cage of her ribs. People began screaming. Someone triggered the shop's alarm. She'd almost reached the doors of the building when someone grabbed the back of her top, easily lifting her off the floor.

"Nice try. You don't hope to defeat us, however."

She screamed; a burst of air that almost ripped her vocal chords to shreds.

* * *

><p><strong>And we have some action! And some more characters. You should be able to guess who the two guys are, and if you're a comic fan you'll even know their names and their… abilities. But don't worry, they'll be properly introduced next chapter. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, any of the characters from the animation, any of the characters from the comics, or anything else DC.

**Reviews:**

**Angelic Toaster: **... dude, woa. More soon please!

_Ahah. I take it you liked that chapter? Is this soon enough?_

**I'm a Lover not a Hater: **O_O

_xD_

* * *

><p>Jinx swung her legs back, trying to hit the boy that held her so easily. If he was even half as strong as Raven was, the meta human knew she would be in serious trouble. "Hurry, Jesse. I'd rather we leave without having to fight our sister. We won't get another chance like this."<p>

"That fucking hurt." Jesse moved towards the pair, before facing Jinx, one had slowly rubbing his neck. "You're going to pay for that, bitch."

"Bite me." She replied as she continued to struggle.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm going to do a lot worse than that."

"Just knock her out already." The brother with a shorter hair muttered impatiently. "You can threaten her all you want later."

She kicked out with renewed energy, blindly throwing a pink hex behind her. The boy dropped her and she fell to the ground, landing painfully on her knees, the shock travelling up her body. Jinx rushed to get to her feet, Jesse's fist slamming into the side of her face. The force of the punch sent her across the aisle, to hit the shelves. For a moment there was no pain as the meta human's vision blurred and her ears rung with the impact, before the right side of her face flared up with excruciating pain, her head going dizzy as she fought to stay conscious.

Even half blind, she saw the shape that moved towards her, and threw a pink hex at it. The shape fell, and Jinx forced herself to her feet using the shelves to support her, putting a white hand against the side of her head as her skull threatened to split in two, protesting against Jinx's decision to move. She fought against the waves of nausea that hit her, and stumbled towards the exit. Someone had already triggered the alarm. All she needed to do was fight off two demon Halflings while she waited for the titans to arrive. It was a classic example of how everything was easier said than done.

The cold breeze hit her as she stepped outside; making her head hurt even more, the pain completely blinding her. Jinx could feel one of the brothers coming up behind her, but her body had given up. She felt the rush of cold air as she fell forward to meet the concrete. The meta human didn't need to worry about Jesse or his brother knocking her out. In her current state, the short drop to the floor would do the job just as nicely.

Strong but slim arms caught her, and she distantly heard someone shouting. She tried to fight the fog that covered her mind as a cool hand rested against the side of her head. Some of Jinx's pain receded, and her hearing and vision slowly came back to her.

"I've healed a small amount of the damage, to make it more bearable, but I won't be able to heal you fully until after the fight." Jinx recognised the sound of Raven's voice. She also recognised the sound of Cyborg's sonic cannon in the background. Raven set Jinx on the ground, her back against a brick wall. "Don't move, okay? I'll be back in a minute."

Raven stood and turned, her gaze falling on the teenager with the longer hair. He was dodging Robin's attacks, a vicious grin on his face, moving with inhuman speed. Motioning with her hands, Raven's eyes flashed white as she ripped up a large slab of the concrete floor, throwing it at his back. He stumbled forward, and Robin's boot connected with his side, smashing the red skinned teenager to the side, where he landed on his knees. He glared at Robin, his eyes glowing red with his rage.

"Jacob, go and get the meta." The halfling got to his feet and regarded each titan, smiling as his eyes landed on Raven. "I'll keep these guys off your back."

The empath's eyes narrowed at the boy, then widened in surprise as he disappeared, before reappearing in front of Starfire. He grinned at her. "Who do you envy most?"

There was a pause, before the red skin started to fade to orange, his black hair growing out and turning flame red.

"Whoa! What?" Beast Boy frowned.

"X'Hal!" Starfire gasped, her eyes wide.

"Very clever." Raven spoke up, addressing her half brother, before speaking to Starfire. "I'm guessing, Starfire, you envy a warrior back on your home planet?"

"She is a legendry fighter." The Tamerainian nodded. "But how..?"

"It's a gift from my father." The halfling grinned, speaking in a voice that wasn't his own. He flew forward and tackled Starfire, the rest of the titans moving into action.

Raven's eyes sought out his brother, Jacob, and found him making his way towards her and Jinx.

"Give up the fight, sister."

"I made my choice a long time ago" She replied, moving to stand protectively in front of Jinx. "If it's me you want, why target her?"

"Because you're the little black sheep in our family. We knew you'd need some motivation. You're not like me, or Jesse. You're too _proud_ to admit who you really are. Ironic, isn't it?"

She threw a bolt of obsidian energy at him. It hit his shoulder, pushing him back. "Who I am is a titan."

"Don't kid yourself." The halfling rushed forward and slammed his fist into the side of Raven's face. "This was supposed to be Jesse's gig, but he's a little busy over there. Sadly my Sin isn't all that useful in the current situation. Join us, Raven. Join your true family. Help us take over Earth; the realm that is rightfully ours, and we might even keep your girlfriend alive."

"The titans are my family." Raven grabbed hold of the blue material that made up the boy's jumpsuit, and swung him around, dropping low to kick his legs out from underneath him. "I made it my job years ago to protect this realm from beings like you!"

She held him down by his throat. Jacob could see his sister's demon stirring behind the girl's amethyst eyes, and was no longer sure Pride would be on their side. "Brother!"

He didn't get a reply, and Raven smiled. "He's a little preoccupied."

"I don't have to be Jesse to know what you envy. You envy everyone who has a family. Everyone who belongs somewhere. We can give you that, sister. Why not come back home with us?"

"Enough!" She moved to her feet, and threw the halfling with unnatural strength she rarely used. He arched through the air, narrowly missing Beast Boy before colliding into Jesse. The titans all spun, watching her in shock. Raven ignored them as she flew over to the two brother. "I don't think you got the message. I've made my choice. And Trigon won't hurt anyone, ever again."

"True family may fight, sister, but they never give up on each other. The children of Trigon are bound by that." Jacob looked up, moving off Jesse. "You won't be turning your back next time we meet."

He pulled himself to his feet, before dragging his brother along. Raven stopped the Titans as they tried to rush after them.

"Raven! We can't just let them get away!" Robin exclaimed.

"No, we can't." Raven nodded, "But we can't stop them with a simple fight. Like Trigon, we need to find a way to banish them elsewhere; to strip them of their powers." She looked at Robin. "I need to contact Trigon."

She moved over to Jinx and picked up the half conscious girl up, careful to support the meta human's head.

"What?" Cyborg gasped.

"They're his children. I need to know if they're working for him, or for their own gain. He won't tell me out right, but when I'm in his domain we… there's a psychic bridge between us. Similar to the bond we share, Robin. I might be able to get information from him." Her eyes dropped to Jinx. "I'm going to teleport back to the tower and heal her."

Robin nodded. "We'll be there shortly."

* * *

><p>She pulled the rich blue covers over the sleeping girl, before teleporting to the roof of the tower, letting her amethyst eyes sweep over jump city bay, the lights shimmering like early stars in the twilight. Her mind played the demon halfling's words over and over like a stuck track. She heard the door to the roof open; felt Robin as he moved to stand next to her.<p>

"How's Jinx doing?"

"I managed to heal most of the damage. I've given her some pain killers; hopefully she'll sleep off the last of the damage." She shook her head. "The monks were right. It's too dangerous, and not because she's a villain. I knew it was the moment she first suggested the idea, but I hoped that my… hoped that what I am wouldn't stop me from being in a relationship with someone. I know now that it was stupid for me to indulge in such fantasies. Whether it's my own demon, or my family…"

"There's nothing wrong with what you are, or who you are. Raven, you're a titan. Our friend; a good person."

"Am I?" She turned to look at Robin with wide, scared eyes. "What if I don't just have a 'dark side'? What if Raven, me, the titan you know is nothing but some mask? Something for the real me to hide behind?"

"Is that what you believe?" Robin asked as he placed his gloved hand on the empath's shoulder.

She looked back out over the bay. "Yes. No… I don't know what to believe."

"You're a lot stronger than you think you are, Raven. We all have complete faith in you, and we'll all be with you every step of the way, including Jinx."

"But…"

"No buts." The boy wonder shook his head. "Come on; you can grab a cup of tea, I'll get a coffee and we'll get started on some work. You know I'm not going to get any sleep tonight, and from the looks of it neither are you. Might as well do something useful with that time, rather than worrying about 'maybes' and 'what ifs'."

Raven thought about declining so she could keep an eye on Jinx, but followed Robin to the door leading back into the tower. "You should really see a doctor about your insomnia."

"So should you." He replied with a small smile.

(…..)

**Wrote most of this chapter with my left hand (even though I'm right handed) due to a spreading infection that's fucked up my writing hand. Hope you guys are happy. The things I do for you ;P**

**Anyway I know people are reading this; why don't you drop me a quick review to let me know what you think about the story so far? It does help me, honest. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **** Nope, I don't own Teen Titans. Sorry guys. **

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I took ages to update. Sorry. I've had a lot on with college, and stress, and mood swings, and new 'hobbies'. I've also been playing a lot of Skyrim recently. And can I just say, the first thing I thought when I saw the Nightingale outfits was "OMG I look like a cross between Nightwing and Raven!" It's such badass armour! Anyway, onto the reviews! **

**Angelic Toaster: **This is super awesome. I love the snippets of Robin and Raven friendship you  
>have, and thank goodness they got there in time to save Jinx! I hope the next update is even half as quick as this one was. Sorry about your hand, get well soon!<p>

_Ah yes, I'm trying not to make Robin so much of a dick in this one. I have a bad habit of bashing him. Sorry about the slow update. Good news, the hand's better!_

** :Dr Whitey ** Well if it's not you, good work. Quite the read really. You always seem to make everyone else's work look rushed and horribly thought out in comparison but to tbe important part, YOUR SINGLE? WHAT HAPPENED, not to be nosey but I am. Its a shame really but what can I do about it? Your out of my "meddling" range so best I can do is say be happy and keep on keeping on but yea ever need to take drop me a line. (didn't feel like logging in but leta hope you remember who I am)

_First off, thank you. That's a nice compliment. And yus, I am. It's a long story, and not mine to tell due to personal reasons of the other party. Let's just say I understood her reasons for calling it off, and while I'm (obviously) anything but happy about it, we're still talking somewhat. No hard feelings and all that shit. And yes, I DO remember who you are. I have a bad memory, but it's not THAT bad. _

**MiyuSuzu: **I am LOVING this! I really hope the next chapter is up soon! I did a  
>little research on Raven's siblings. :O Can't wait to see how you'll use them.<p>

_Why, thank you. Ah! Good. I think. Well done on taking an initiative. You can't really appreciate the bothers without reading up on them. I know I'm not going to do them justice. _

**Eagle wolf05: **I love it so far but I expected a biger battle or a big media disaster but it's great so far.

_Ah, we'll get there, don't worry :) Still, glad you're enjoying. _

**I'm a Lover not a Hater: **The power to turn into someone you envy. What if I envy some 7 year old kid that's rich but is weak as a shriveled chicken? Would that worked? XD

_Well… Jesse would turn into that weak child if he wanted to… only it wouldn't do him much good during a fight would it? I'd be a great discugise though! Of course, it's not who Jesse envy's that he turns into. Jesse (due to his nature) envies EVERYONE. _

**bored-piper: **congratz, this just made me stall going to bed until 6am:P well worth it though

_Gah! The amount of times something I've been reading has done that to me. Well, all I can say is THANK YOU! I'm glad you're enjoying it! _

**Spikesagitta: **Interesting. Each of the children of Trigon represent the 7 sins huh? And that guy is envy? I would have thought wrath suited him more.

_Ah, it's not as straight forward as that – while each brother (and Raven) has one main sin which influences a large part of their personality, one sin leads to another, no? And I don't really blame Jesse for being angry that something as insignificant as a meta human managed to get the drop on him. You can also argue that Jacob is simply too placid and that Jesse's rage is normal – after all, he is lust, and one doesn't go about lust by beating the shit out of their target… most of the time. You can easily gain something you envy through violence. _

* * *

><p>Jinx cringed as the harsh light hit her face, opening her eyes a fraction to find the small gap in the heavy curtains that usually kept Raven's room cool and dark no matter what time of the day it was. She remembered when she'd asked her girlfriend why she kept her room so dark, and had received an answer about hypersensitivity and migraines. Not the answer Jinx had been expecting.<p>

The meta human slid out of the bed, having to catch her balance as her head spun, making the room nothing more than a mass of dark colours. She sat down on the edge of the bed, slightly irritated that Raven hadn't been able to heal all the damage, even though she knew she would have been royally fucked had Raven not come to her rescue. Once she was sure the dizziness had passed, she stood again, this time more slowly, before moving over to the wardrobe, searching through the empath's civilian clothes before pulling out a pair of black shorts and a plain blue t-shirt. She ran her fingers through her pink hair in hopes of taming it as she left the room in search of her girlfriend.

She entered the common room to find Raven and Robin sat on the floor, surrounded by mountains of books, Beast Boy and Starfire sat on the sofa. They all turned to look at her, and she awkwardly smiled at Raven.

"How are you feeling?" The empath asked.

"Better than I did yesterday. Just a little dizzy."

Raven frowned in concern, placing the open book she'd been reading on her lap. "Would you let Cyborg run some tests when he gets back, just in case?"

"Rae, I'm fine." Jinx shook her head. "If the injury was gonna kill me, I'd be dead already."

"You almost were!" Raven stressed. "If you had hit that pavement…"

"But I didn't."

"If they target you again…"

"I'll be ready." The meta human cut her short again. "No one surprises me twice."

"Jinx, this isn't…"

"…just another fight. Yeah, I know."

"Will you stop interrupting me?"

"I'm only trying to stop you from going all 'miss doom and gloom'." She muttered, pouting. "Okay, so what if your relatives have issues? So what if this is more dangerous than the day to day stuff? Technically you could argue this is no less dangerous than us sleeping together."

Raven's face flushed red as she glared warningly at the girl. "I'm not going all 'miss doom and gloom'."

"You've been up researching all night. It's more than obvious the whole thing is seriously getting to you."

"We have no idea how many 'brothers' there are. We don't know what they're planning, or who they're working for, and we need to know."

"Well I doubt you're going to find that information in your books. Most of 'em are probably older than they are."

"Yes, thank you for your input." The empath snapped.

"Look, I'm just saying it'd be easier if you…"

"Not everyone can take the easiest route in life, Jinx."

The meta human stepped forward, cheeks flushed pink with rising frustration and anger. She was aware of Robin shuffling slightly away, probably trying to move out of range in case something went wrong.

"No; don't you dare. Don't you dare try and drag your crazy ideas into this."

"It is not crazy. If heroes skip corners, people die; fact. When someone messes with demons, people die, period. If I missed one thing, Jinx, I could be responsible for the death of Azar knows how many people. And you were almost one of them."

"They were trying to capture me, not kill me."

"You think they would have let you go? You are many things, but I never thought _ignorant_ was one of them."

"You are impossible! Fine! Whatever." Jinx spun on her heel, walking back towards the doors leading out of the common room. "I'm going. Let me know when you're being less of a bitch."

Raven glared at the doors as they slid shut, before picking up the book on her lap.

"You know, you're getting as bad as Robin gets when Slade is mentioned." Beast Boy broke the silence. "Think you could maybe hold off on the obsessive behaviour? You're still the only one Robin will really listen to when he's gone all OCC."

"I don't think you realise how serious this situation is. Just for a moment, imagine the destruction I could cause if I was so inclined, and duplicate it by three."

"The why haven't we seen more damage?" Starfire asked. "Apart from the targeting of Jinx, and the disrupting of your birthday party, they have not done much. Perhaps they are not as powerful as you are."

"Or they might be working under orders." Robin spoke up.

"I'm going to contact my father." Raven said reluctantly, standing up.

"Wait, don't you think you should take someone with you or something?" The changeling frowned.

"It would take too much energy. I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes as the red fog receded, scanning the barren landscape for her father. She knew he would be here, even if the prison had changed since the last time she had been here. She knew why; it was a physical representation of Trigon's power, of his influence. He'd lost a lot after Raven defeated him, though she knew even in his weakened state, Trigon still had enough power to take Earth if someone opened the way for him…<p>

She flew forward across the sand, her nerves a wreck as she tried to centre herself. She had beaten him once, but the interdimensional demon still haunted her nightmares, one of her greatest fears. She slowed down as a large, bone thrown began to fade into view, the seated, crimson giant just as easy to spot in the wasteland.

Trigon glared at his spawn with a hatred that knew no limits as Raven's feet touched the sand, trying to match his gaze without flinching away. An effort that was taking most of her will power.

"Well… this is certainly unexpected, daughter of mine. It is clear you haven't come to me in final acceptance of who you really are, since you still use this… body." He gestured lazily at the teenager with one hand. "Why have you come here?"

"I never knew you have taken other brides from such a weak race." She muttered, throwing the insult in hoping that she could anger him to the point where he became careless about the information he shared.

"A weakness that runs clearly in you."

"I've met a few of my half-brothers. They're even weaker than I am." She glanced around pointedly. "Apparently you were losing power long before I defeated you. Fancy that."

Trigon lunged forward, his over-sized hand easily encircling Raven's body as he grabbed her, trapping the empath's arms by her sides. He lifted her up, tightening his grip and forcing all the air out her lungs. She tried to struggle out of the hold, wincing when she felt the pressure snap one of her rips, refusing to cry out.

"I may have lost much of my power, daughter, but even as weak as I am, I can still reclaim the Earth realm and defeat your pathetic 'friends'. _You_ may fight against me, but your brothers do no; you cannot hope to defeat all of us, Raven."

She forced a smile, gasping for breath. "Maybe not; not on my own, but the Titans can and will take you down once again."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this being kinda short. I actually had problems writing it. Meh. Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me a while to update. College life has been… somewhat stressful recently, so I've spent most of my time watching Disney Classics since I'm such a big kid. My muse decided what he wanted to do with this story, and let's just say it's made me somewhat reluctant to write it. **

**Reviews:**

**Angelic Toaster: **I liked it, but I think you could have added a bit more. I can tell it wasn't as comfortable for you as some other things you've put out there. Still though, it is so mich better than almost any other author's work on here. I love it, and I ccan't wait for more.  
>By the by, happy (slightly early) Saint Patrick's Day.<p>

_Ahah sorry about that :/ and ah… Thanks for thinking that? Glad you're enjoying even if the quality seems to fluctuate a fair bit. And happy (very late) Saint Patrick's day xD _

**I'm a Lover not a Hater: **Small typo at the end. Aside from that once again a great chapter.

_Ah, always with the typos! Glad you liked it though :)_

**bored-piper: **Ooooh the suspence, i hate waiting ps im bored

_You're not the only one haha, so I apologize for taking so long to update. Heh hence the pen name, I'm guessing :P_

* * *

><p>They heard her scream from the common room, followed by the shattering glass of several light bulbs exploding throughout the tower as the front window cracked. The titans all glanced at each other, before rushing out of the room and straight for Raven's.<p>

"Well… at least we know she's made contact." Beast Boy spoke as they peered into the empath's room from the hallway.

Raven was suspended in midair; fiery tendrils snaked around her, constricting her body, without burning her. A strong wind circled through the room, tugging at her curtains and threatening to knock the books of her shelves.

"We need to get her back, now." Robin ordered.

"That's good and all, but does anyone have any idea how we're meant to do that?" Cyborg frowned.

"We must break her concentration." Starfire answered. "It is the same with all her spells, is it not?"

The changeling suddenly ran forward, planning to barge into Raven. He was inches away from her when the wind picked him up and threw him backwards. He crashed into the wall next to her door, and rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Without touching her, apparently."

Robin pulled several explosive disks out of his belt and threw them. They exploded against the invisible barrier, but the force of the blast reached her, knocking Raven out of the air, the chains of fire disappearing with the unnatural wind.

Raven opened her eyes, and turned to glare at Robin. "That hurt. Water would have worked just as well, you know."

"Sorry." Robin grinned sheepishly, the titans moving further into the empath's room.

"We've been living in the same building for almost eight years now, and you have learnt next to nothing about how to deal with magic? It's irresponsible and dangerous! If…" She paused as she sat up, her side burning with pain, forcing her to hug her ribs, sending even more pain through her body.

"You are hurt!" Starfire gasped, rushing forward.

"I'm fine." She forced herself to stand before the alien could help her, trying to stifle a gasp as the pain forced her to hunch over.

"Fine my ass. Come on; let's get you checked over in the medical bay." Cyborg walked forward, picking the girl up before she could protest, and heading out of the room.

"Cyborg, put me down." She folded her arms and glared at him, promising her team mate a slow and painful death. "It's only a broken rib; I can walk just fine."

"You know, now that you've told us, it's easy to see you're Pride." Beast Boy smiled. "Everything makes so much more sense now."

"Shut up." She glared at him over Cyborg's shoulder, before turning back to the Robotic Titan. "Put me down. Now."

"Sorry Rae; no can do. We don't know how bad the break is, and knowing your Daddy, it's more than likely going to be more than a fracture. We don't want the bone piercing your lung or your skin because you were putting too much pressure on it."

"Did you get any information?" Robin asked, moving to walk beside them.

"They're working for him." She sighed. "And he's still planning on taking earth for himself. He's weaker than he was when we last fought him, but that doesn't help us much."

"You mean he's gonna use these half brothers of yours to get across?" Cyborg asked, his face creased with worry.

"Yes and no." Raven answered. "There are more than the Halflings we've met; remember how I told we're connecting on a psychic level when we're in the same realm? I didn't pick up how many 'brothers' I have, but if we're going on this bases this is his sick version of the Seven Sins, we're looking at six. They're involved, but I didn't get anything about them being his path across. They're missing something."

"They're missing you." Robin nodded as they reached the medical bay, and Cyborg sat the empath on one of the cots. "That would explain why they've been targeting you."

"I doubt Trigon would attempt to use me again; I mean, it failed the first time."

"He still got you to open the portal though, didn't he? He only lost because we fought back. He still reached this Dimension. What if he threatened you with us again, or Jinx?"

Raven glared at her leader. "He can't harm you or anyone else from his Prison. I HAD to open the portal; it was my fate, written in stone. I don't have to do it again, though."

"I'm not saying you would." He smiled gently. "I'm saying that Trigon might attempt using you again because it worked once; he's going to assume it should could again."

"We can talk about this later." Cyborg cut in. "Rae, I want to do an X-Ray so we can see just how bad the break is. That means we need to do one now before your body starts to heal while the bone's out of shape – assuming it IS more than a fracture. I don't want to have to break it again because it healed wrong." He made a 'shooing' motion at the other titans so he would have enough space.

* * *

><p>"So we know there are three half demons working for Trigon, and a possible total of six. We don't know what they're planning, but it involves getting Trigon to earth, and that they need you to do it."<p>

"I received images of some of the brides while I was… conversing with Him." Raven offered.

"Images of the women? You mean we might be able to track them down?" Robin asked excitedly.

"Perhaps, though an image doesn't give us a lot to go by."

"Leave that to me." Cyborg smiled. "I'll see if I can finish getting into the Church of Blood's database too."

"Then we finally have a lead!" Starfire smiled excitedly. "This is most wonderful!"

"Oh, and Rae, Dr Cy says no fighting until your rib's healed." He cleared his through before continuing, and Raven could feel the waves of embarrassment rolling off him. "You and Jinx need to hold back on the ah… nights you're spending together. For at least a week, and just take it gentle after that. I know you heal faster than most, but I can't put it in a cast, and you don't wanna make it worse. No lifting, no fighting, try not to bend down to far… you get the idea."

Raven's cheeks flushed red with her own embarrassment, and she glared at Beast Boy as he laughed.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Jinx! We haven't been on a heist in ages. What gives?" Gizmo asked as he pink haired girl made her way through the Hive common room.<p>

Jinx felt her heart skip a beat as she tried to figure out what to tell her team mate. "How 'bout you plan it this time?" She turned and forced a smile. "I mean, the last few times just aint worked. Your luck is probably better than mine."

"Hmph. Anyone's luck is better than yours. Where you been anyway."

"Titans Tower. Rae's havin' family trouble, and well, some I've ended up gettin' stuck in the middle of it."

Gizmo gazed suspiciously at her, and she shrugged him off before continuing on her path for her room.

"Family problems my ass." She muttered as she closed the door behind her. "And I complain about the way my folks used to treat me." She threw herself into the bed and scowled at the ceiling. "So much for that 'uncomplicated' no-strings attached plan. Now look where it's gotten you Jinxie-girl. In a fuckin' moral dilemma with demons around every corner. This is sooo not how everything was supposed to go. Talk about bad fuckin' luck."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about this chapter being kinda short. Quality is probably crap, but like I said my current situation is not creativity productive. <strong>


End file.
